The Sacrifice of Angels
by Samwise the Strong
Summary: Kili makes a great sacrifice to save Fili and Thorin. However, is it truly the sacrifice he imagined? Based on this kink-meme prompt: Everyone survives but Mirkwood and Erebor soon go to war. Thranduil wins and keeps Kili as his prize. Because why not. Rated "T" for now, but not sure where this will go. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

The Sacrifice of Angels

The Battle of the Five Armies was over, and the goblins and orcs were now retreating. The dwarves were quite sure that they had attained their goal of having reclaimed Erebor with the help of new allies, the men and elves. What they were met with however was the greatest betrayal when the elves and the men turned on them. Dain, and the few warriors he had left to him were forced to retreat. That meant that all that was left was Thorin Oakenshield and his original band of thirteen dwarves.

Unfortunately, Thorin had been badly injured in his battle with the pale orc Azog, and was now unconscious. Fili, who had suffered the first blow, was also alive, but out of commission at this time. That meant there was only Kili left to face down the contingent of elves and men who came for the heirs of Durin on Ravenhill. Despite the fact that he himself was wounded, he limped forward, drawing his sword and standing defensively with Dwalin and Bilbo, he stared down the approaching enemy with all the fervor he could muster. Kili knew it was no use, and there was no other choice but to surrender or lose all of their lives right there, but he had to at least make the pretense of defiance.

The Elven King Thranduil was not impressed. "I see one dwarf from the line of Durin still stands. And the other two might still live as well."

"They do! And you cannot have them!" Kili yelled.

The elf lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "I believe you have lost, master dwarf. It would be in your best interest to surrender."

The man Bard, who rode by the elf's side spoke then. "The elf is right, master Kili. Stand down and you may yet live."

"Gandalf will not stand for this." Kili said, trying to think of something.

"Mithrandir no longer has any say in these events." The elf said. "I would say that you have no other choice. We will escort you to the mountain, dwarf of Durin's line."

"And then what?" Kili asked somewhat worriedly.

"We shall see," Thranduil said.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield bore the unconscious forms of their king and their prince down from the mountain on stretchers, but Thranduil insisted that the wounded Kili ride with him. Kili kept his head held high so that even in defeat, the dwarven line of Durin would look strong. When they made it under the eaves of the mountain and into the halls of Erebor itself, Kili allowed himself the opportunity to fall into unconsciousness himself.

When he awoke, he found himself in a somewhat comfortable bed in a large room that was filled with light. The walls here stone, and the windows were covered, but still the light seeped through. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room. There were two other beds, and in one was Thorin and in the other was Fili. Kili assessed his own situation. His wounds had been treated, despite the fact that they still hurt. Regardless of the pain, he was able to right himself and go over to the bed where Thorin lay. The dwarf king was breathing and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

He hobbled over to the bed where Fili lay. He also looked to be sleeping peacefully, but the bandages around his ribs and the one around his head indicated that he was not well. Certainly not as well off as Thorin. "Fili?" Kili said quietly. He did not expect an answer and would not get one. Simply knowing that his brother was alive and was being cared for was enough for the moment. He crawled up on the bed beside Fili and lay his head on Fili's shoulder and fell asleep.

He is awakened by the sound of the door opening. He sits up on the bed and sees the elven king come into the room. He makes his way over to Kili. "I see you are somewhat better, young dwarf."

"I'll live..." Kili said.

"That's good to know, for we must discuss something."

Kili raised an eyebrow. He did not know what this elf was getting at, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. "What is it we need to discuss?"

"It is obvious," said the king, "that you have been soundly defeated. It is customary among the elves of the Greenwood to take a prize from a defeated enemy."

"Take the Arkenstone. I doubt that we should need it anymore."

"That is not the kind of prize I was referring to. The prize must be one of flesh. It would usually be a woman, but I can only work with what I have."

Kili's eyebrow raised again. "You mean you have to make a prize of a person?"

"That is my meaning. I do not relish it, but my people expect it of me. Especially my son, Legolas." The Elven King said.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kili asked dejectedly.

"I will take Thorin with me back to my palace and when he wakes, I will claim him. Or maybe I should just take him as he sleeps...He or your brother would make lovely prizes." The elf said.

"You would do that?" Kili said. "Violate them while they sleep?"

"Well seeing as I can have all of you..."

"Then I will suggest this for now. Leave them here and let them heal. For now, take me with you instead." Kili said.

"You would willingly give yourself to me?" The elf asked, somewhat astonished.

"To save them the pain, yes."

"Very well then. I shall do that." The elf king said. He called in his guards and told them to prepare the dwarf to travel. That afternoon, he rode out with Kili toward his palace. Kili was now his prize, to be used as the elf saw fit.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Though the room was nice, and the elves were not unkind to him, Kili found the whole situation repellant, As he would eventually have to couple with the elven king. However, he would do so to save Fili and Thorin. So he had been washed, clothed in a way that the elves had thought appropriate, which meant somewhat lightly, and left in this room that had several lovely comfortable chairs, but a veru luxurious bed as well. Just looking at it made Kili anxious.

When the king did come to Kili, he was also lightly clothed, but in all truth was more interested in sipping the wine he had brought for he and Kili and watching the young dwarf as he fidgeted nervously. Finally Kili couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you going to fuck me, or not?!"

The elf simply looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hm..." The elf murmured. "While that sounds interesting."

Kili waited for the elf to finish. "Yes?"

"What I would rather have is a good conversation."

Kili didn't quite know how to react to this. "A good conversation?" He said. "You only want a good conversation?"

"Look, dwarf. There is what I am offering you, or there is the expectation. Would you rather have the expectation?"

Kili was taken aback. This elf wasn't going to violate him? He was beyond confused. "I don't understan." He said. "You said that you needed a prize of flesh."

"Yes a prize of flesh. What I do with that flesh is my business. Unless of course Legolas asks. If he does, tell him that I have you every night and you hate it."

"What?"

"Yes. I have you every night and you hate it. On rare occasion we may have to do some play acting to satisfy people. Especially him."

"Let me guess, he's the one that made you go through with this." Kili said.

"The elven law of taking prizes of flesh is very old, and no one has invoked it in thousands of years. And as I said, usually it would be with a female, which would be much more preferable. However, this is what I had, so I have taken you."

"And I am the only one you can take as a prize? You can't change your mind after Thorin and Fili awaken, right?" Kili had to ask, for if the king could take another prize, trade him in, so to say, that would be his truest torment.

"I can only take one prize and the decision is final." The elf said, continuing to sip his wine. "Though I don't doubt that your brother would be an interesting conversationalist."

"So why are you doing this for him?" Kili asked.

"My son is angry. He blames you for the death of someone he held dear. You know of whom I speak, yes?"

"I do." Kili said, feeling somewhat guilty.

"It's not your fault, dwarf. She couldn't have been with either of you. But that doesn't change his feelings."

"I suppose that's true." Kili said. "So you want conversation?"

"Yes." Thranduil said. "I haven't had a good conversation with a dwarf in many long years. Your great grandfather had no love for me, nor did your grandfather. Speaking with Thorin is always so tedious, and that just leaves you."

"Ah, I see." Kili said as he got up from his chair and went to get himself some wine as well. "If we're going to have conversation, I'm gonna need a little liquid courage."

"Ah, very good." The elf said. "It's okay if we get a bit tipsy. Who knows, we may end up in bed after all."

Kili stared at him for a moment. "...No..."

"Alright, master dwarf. We shall do it your way. Not very fitting however, taking orders from something I own."

"SOMEONE you own, you mean." Kili reminded him.

"Ah yes, that was a bit insensitive, wasn't it?"

Kili rolled his eyes. "Shall we get on with it?"

"Of course, master dwarf."

"And you can call me Kili. That is my name!"

"Whatever you say, Kili."

So Kili began to talk, about just about him. About his home in the Ered Luin, about his mother, his brother, and about Thorin and the journey that brought them here.

"That is a very interesting story." Thanduil said. "I wonder where your hobbit friend is now?"

"You didn't find him?" Kili asked.

"No." Thranduil answered. "He disappeared after the battle."

Kili was worried again. He hoped beyond hope that Bilbo had survived and that he was safe.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Back at the mountain, the day after Kili left, Fili opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded by healers, but they were of the wrong race. He and Thorin were there, and Thorin was wide awake as well. Where was Kili?

Fili jumped from his bed, which was probably a mistake since he almost vomited and fell over. He got to Thorin's bed as the elves tried to corral him again. "Thorin, where's Kili?"

"I don't know, Fili. They will tell me nothing."

Fili turned on the elves trying to get hold of him and yelled in their faces. "Where's Kili you pointy eared cowards!"

He heard a voice from behind him. "You brother is alive, but he is not here."

Fili turned to see the elven prince standing there. "What do you mean?" Fili asked.

"He has been taken as a prize of flesh by my father."

"What!" Thorin cried as he too jumped to his feet. "What do you mean a prize of flesh."

The elf cocked his head sarcastically. "Well, let's see. It means your lovely nephew is not my father's whore. You should be proud though. He did it to save you."

"You bastard!" Thorin cried. "You pig, elf bastard!"

"How could you do this to him!" Fili cried.

"Relax. Father's taking good care of him. For all you know, he likes it."

That was all the incentive Fili needed to launch himself at the prince. If there hadn't been other elves there, he might have managed to get to the elf and show him the real meaning of pain. But Fili had been weakened and the elves were too many. So he was held back. ""I"LL KILL YOU! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

"I think he belongs in the dungeons now, wouldn't you say?" The elf prince said. "Take them both, but continue to tend to them. Sadly this is our mountain now, dwarf."

Fili and Thorin were taken away, Fili still screaming about how he would kill the elf, and his king, and the rest of the woodland bastards. Idle threats for one who has no power.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Yes, I started another one, due to the fact that I may be insane. But I have been wandering around the kink-meme, and while most of the stuff doesn't appeal to me, this idea did. Anyway, hope you like it, and it shouldn't be too long. This first chapter was also kind of a rush job, hope it's ! STS


	2. Chapter 2

The Sacrifice of Angels Chapter 2

Fili remained in his cell for a good long time. The elves had decided that that was the safest place for the clearly unstable dwarf. Thorin had been to visit him a couple of time. He apologized for getting he and Kili involved in this in the first place, and was especially sorry about the sacrifice Kili had had to make on their behalf.

The next time Thorin came to visit, Fili knew that something had changed. The older dwarf came into the cell with an odd sort of expression on his face. Fili came to him and held him. "What is wrong, uncle?" Fili asked.

"The elves..." Thorin said. "They say that they have taken everything that they wanted and they will soon be leaving the mountain."

"What?" Fili asked, shocked.

"They are leaving. The men have also said that they feel they have taken all they needed and they are going to leave me to my kingdom, such as it is."

"How can this be?"

"The elven prince has said that since Thranduil has claimed his prize, and his jewels, that they have no need to be here anymore."

"So that leaves us with no chance to get Kili back?" Fili asked. "Is there no chance for an exchange or anything? I would gladly take his place."

"I know you would," Thorin said with tears in his eyes. "I would as well, but the decision is final. Until such time as we are reestablished, there is no way we can challenge them."

"I see." Fili said, downtrodden. He went and sat on his cot, eyes cast down upon the stone floor. "I'll find a way, Thorin. You know I will.

"I do indeed." Thorin said with a smile. Then Thorin left him.

A couple of days later, the elven prince came to visit him. The elf appeared to be more angry than smug. Fili guessed that he might be disappointed with the fact that he had to leave.

"Greetings _dwarf_!" The last word was more spat than said. "I suppose you have heard that we will be leaving soon. This rather disappoints me, as I had hoped to break you all a bit more before leaving. But I suppose I have done my best."

"Indeed you have. But I suppose you can go back to your rapist father and tell him what a ridiculous ass you are."

The elf gave the dwarf a strong back handed slap. "You will not speak about my father that way. Remember, I can still have you executed."

"Try it. If that would make you happy, you filthy coward! That still won't bring her back!"

This angered the elf beyond anything. He called in the guards. "Hold him. I think his brother needs something to remember him for." With that, the elf took out his knife and severed several of Fili's more beaded braids as the dwarf protested as best he could. Then the guards dropped him to the floor.

"Yes." The elf said. "This will do quite nicely. I might also tell him that you're dead. Just to see his reaction." He then cut Fili across the arm with his swift blade and wiped it on one of the braids. "There, you see? Dead. Good bye dear dwarf. I do not think we will meet again. But if we do, it will be too soon." The elf prince left Fili screaming after him. Fili cried after that. Kili would believe he was dead. Murdered by that elf. He didn't know if he could stand that, but there was nothing he could do.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kili spent most of his days scrubbing floors, which didn't really make sense, since they were all stone. But it seemed to the elves like it was the best use of his time, since, while Thranduil wasn't using him, there was little else for him to do. Plus they had decided that that was the best place for him, on his hands and knees in front of his superiors like the lowly creature that he was. Little did they know that he and Thranduil were still just trading stories and not engaging in the sort of activities that they all thought they were engaging in.

The, Legolas returned, and things began to change. Thranduil had not used Kili as he was supposed to, and the king was sure his son would be angry. He was especially sure when Legolas presented Kili with his brother's severed braids with blood upon them, proclaiming that the dwarf was dead. Kili collapsed right in front of everyone in the throne room, and cried the tears of one who wishes they were dead instead of the one they loved.

When Legolas discovered the truth, leaked to him by one who knew Kili and Thranduil's secret, the elf was indeed, angry. He stormed into his father's room that night, catching the elf and dwarf in the act...Of no act. The elf walked up to Kili as he sat in his chair and slapped him several time across the face. Then he turned on his father. "Father, you are not using your whore in the right capacity. You know what the law dictates. That you fuck him, so that he may be truly claimed as your prize. And that you continue doing so until he is of no use anymore."

"How dare you come in here in such a fashion. He's mine, and I'll do with him as I like!" Thranduil said.

"No, you will follow the laws and ways of our people! Or I will do it for you. Use him tonight or I will take care of it. And believe me, it won't be half as pleasant as anything you might do to him."

With that, the elven prince stormed out. Thranduil was at a loss. He didn't want to do that to Kili, who had become more like a faithful dog than a conquest. He turned to Kili. "I am sorry."

"It's alright." Kili said.

"No. No it's not. I cannot do that to you."

"Then what is your plan?"

"I'm going to do you a favor dwarf." The elf said. "I am going to kill you."

Kili looked at him, wide eyed and shocked. The king was going to kill him? Then again, he should have expected a bad decision from an elf who was wrapped around his son's little finger.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thranduil called the guards in late that night. He led them into the room where they found Kili, covered in blood and a large gash across his chest. He was limp, and even when one of them nudged him, none too delicately, with a boot, he did not respond.

"He tried to resist." Thranduil said.

"Do you wish for us to call for your son, my king?"

"No. I will take care of this. I will take him into the forest, and bury him under the trees."

"Of course, my king." The elves said.

Thranduil dressed himself, and the guards helped him bundle up Kili. They asked if he wished for help. He said he wanted to take care of this alone. Thranduil rode out with Kili, and a long time they rode. Then the bundle began to move. Thranduil pulled away the shroud the dwarf was wrapped in. Kili frowned at him.

"You just had to let him kick me."

"No. But good job at not reacting."

"Yes, I cannot react very well. Where are we going?"

"The borders of your realm. Go home, master dwarf. You have been through enough. But do not let it get out that you are alive just yet. When you are better fortified would be best."

"You have my thanks, elven king."

"Don't mention it. Really don't. It just makes me angry that I had to go through so much trouble. And I will miss our conversations, Kili."

Kili looked up at him perplexed. "You will?"

"Of course I will! They were most enjoyable. Best conversations I have had with dwarves in a very long time. Well, until we shall meet again."

When they reached the edge of the forest, the elf helped Kili off the horse. Kili was pained. "You also had to cut me, didn't you."

"What? That tiny flesh wound? Dwarf up, you softy." With that, the elven king rode off into the night.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Kili walked through the gates of Erebor, he told everyone in the court yard that they were not to let word of his return reach anyone outside of the walls. He had to continue saying it until at last he reached Thorin. Thorin was in disbelief. He ran to Kili and embraced him tightly. "Kili...I thought you were lost to us."

"Not lost. Merely detained."

Then he saw Fili as his brother entered the library. When he saw his brother, he ran to him, almost knocking him over. "Fili! They told me you were dead." Kili wept for his brother again, bt this time in relief.

"I am alive and well, Kili."

"And more than a little shorn." Kili said with a laugh.

Fili laughed back at him. "But how is this possible?" He asked.

"Through the kindness of an elf who just wanted a good conversation." Kili said with a smile.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello all! I have been very busy of late, but I have finished my latest writing project on King Harold II of England and have been working on a couple of other originals. I do not mean to neglect you, but you know how it is. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Hopefully I shall be back soon to add to some of the others. Cheers! STS


End file.
